


Anything can happen in the Time Vault

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Kronika is about to undertake her most demanding task which will leave her unable to create new experiences to satiate her desires, should they arise. This leads to you being summoned to her time vault and fulfilling a very specific need.
Relationships: Reader/Frost, Reader/Frost (Mortal Kombat), Reader/Kronika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Kronika's task

Light finally illuminates your vision revealing two giant orbs, one atop the other and sand falling between the two. “You are awake mortal.” A commanding but very definitely feminine voice says. You look around frantically looking for the source. More features begin to reveal themselves as stairways to nowhere flank either side of the orbs. 

Suddenly a being stands before you. She wears some sparkling white armour that shield the majority of her clothes from view. Her armour is also lined with gold details, making the white shine even more. The woman clears her throat, snapping your attention away from her clothes. Your eyes lock with hers and you quickly lose yourself in the strange blue glow they seem to emit. The woman sighs and clicks her fingers, snapping your out of your trance once more.

Your rationality returns and you discard any sense of decorum. “Where am I?” You ask and the woman chuckles. “In my sanctum mortal.” She answers and you look at her in confusion as she elaborates. “I am Kronika, master of time and this is my hourglass where I can manipulate any point in any timeline freely.” She finishes her explanation. “Alright, then why am I here?” You set upon the new line of questioning, you already heard more outlandish tales from Cassandra back in boot camp after all. A predatory grin spreads across her face. “I am about to embark on a task that will take considerable time and effort, even for me.” She boasts. “I will not be able to take care of any carnal desires that may occur during that time.” She reveals and you don't quite follow.

Kronika sighs in an overly dramatic fashion. “You will obey me and I will use this time to alleviate my desires whenever they so arise.” She states. A few things run through your mind, top of the list being why you? And you voice as such. “I need someone who suits my aesthetic preference and who would not put up much of a fight.” She answers and you frown. Sure you are no Shirai Ryu or Lin Kuei but god damn it you are in the special forces and you can scrap! 

As the idea of challenging the woman comes to the forefront of your mind, a long shard of glass has its tip pointed at your throat. “Please do not, it would be a waste to have to find another subject.” She warns and you gulp in fear. Believing her message received, the shard of glass disappears. 

“Now then, strip for me mortal.” She commands and you stare at her quite dumbly. Silence is all that passes for a good minute. “Was I not clear?” She asks, her tone bordering on annoyance. “Right now?” You ask a stupid question earning a roll of her eyes. “What is the issue mortal?” She asks, almost with care. “It's not the most intimate of settings.” You respond meekly, gesturing to the area around you. She chuckles and waves a hand lazily. 

The weird stairs dissolve into nothingness and suddenly the vast open space you were in is enclosed by four walls. The orbs remain but other than that you're now in what looks like a regular old bedroom. “Easily solved, now serve me.” She instructs, her eyes shining with lust. You gulp and do as she asks.

You start by removing your top, a simple button-up black shirt. You undo the buttons one by one and attempt to make a show of removing it. Kronika's expression does not change and you quickly abandon your strategy and simply discard your shirt in the corner. Next your trousers, which you took off one leg at a time and very systematically. You are now stood in just your pants and your socks. Or not. It seems your host is getting impatient as she pulls a similar trick on you as she did the room, removing the last of your clothing.

You stand there naked and wait for Kronika to take in your form. It feels like an eternity as her eyes glance over every inch of your body. She lingers on your cock for longer than anything else. It was your turn to clear your throat and grab her attention. She looks into your eyes and you feel yourself getting lost in them once more. 

In the time it takes you to look away, your host has removed her own clothing. You take the time to absorb her appearance not unlike she had just done. The first thing you notice is her body is a lot more toned than you were expecting, having a fighter's physique. She is not overly encumbered by musculature but the definition is certainly there, especially with her arms and legs. 

You admiration for her muscular tone is overcome by the next feature you are eager to inspect. Her breasts. Once again her clothing did wonders at hiding her true appearance as you swear her breasts are bigger when exposed. If you had to guess, you say she is a C-cup easily. A step up from when you assumed she was flat-chested. 

Finally your eyes land on her most private of areas and it is then that it twigs, Kronika is completely hairless. No trace of hair is on her arms or legs. Nothing atop her head and her armpits are bare too. Honestly you have never known a person to have no hair at all. You can not dwell on it however as your host speaks once more. “You have absorbed my beauty for long enough mortal, time to fulfil your duty.” She announces and she floats towards the bed, laying on it. She looks at you beckons you to join her, motioning with a single finger for you to approach.

You are more than willing to do so, getting on the bed and moving up so your face is inches from hers. “I hope your reputation is well earned.” She whispers, causing you to shiver involuntarily. Once you recover you notice she looks at you expectantly. After a moment she huffs and gestures downwards with just a finger. You get the message and lower yourself down her body, planting a kiss just below her navel as you pass causing her to shudder. 

You are now looking at her womanhood and your desire to please the woman grows. You carefully give her slit a slow probing lick, making sure to savour every inch. She tastes surprisingly sweet, literally like honey. You can spend time theorising why but there is a much better use of your time. You give another slow lick in the opposite direction. She lets out a lust-filled moan and you can definitely feel her begin to moisten. It has probably been a long time since she's been given such a service.

Your tests not garnering any complaints you step it up a gear, wanting to drive the woman wild. With your dominant hand you spread her lips apart and quickly find her clit. With vigour you flick out your tongue and gently run the tip across her sensitive spot. A gasp followed by heavy breathing is your encouragement and you continue to flick your tongue in and out, using only the tip to gently tease her.

Kronika begins to buck her hips, ramming her pussy against your mouth. Grunts of pleasure emanating from her throat, not even attempting to form words. So forceful, still you get the message. You stop your teasing of her clit and prepare to do more. You lightly caress her inner thigh and she understands stopping her bucking. Time to finish her.

In a practised motion your tongue penetrates between her folds and you rapidly begin to probe around. This has the desired effect as you hear a breath catch in your lover's throat. You do not relent, continuing you oral assault on her inner folds. You feel a pressure envelope you and quickly realise she has wrapped her legs around your head, locking you in place and opening her ever so slightly wider. “Deeper.” She commands, letting out a husky moan she must have been keeping at bay.

You fulfil her request in the only way you know how. You plunge as much of your tongue inside of her as you can. Your nose rest against her flesh and you begin to get overwhelmed by her scent. Your cock throbs in anticipation of claiming such a prize. A high-pitched gasp escapes your lover encouraging you to do more. You begin to thrust your tongue in and out of her hole as fast as possible. Her juices begin to flow freely and you move your lower jaw in rhythm with your tongue. A wail of pleasure gives you some warning as you prepare for what is next. She tightens around your tongue and her folds twitch before a flood of her juices squirt freely into your mouth. Not wanting to displease her, you readily swallow every last drop.

Once her orgasm subsides, her leg-lock releases and you take a deep breath as you're freed. You look up in hopes of seeing a look of bliss on your lover's face but are taken aback when there is no one looking back at you. You feel a kiss on your cheek and when you turn the feeling stops. Stood beside the bed is a fully clothed Kronika. “Excellent job mortal, I shall now send you back.” She assures and you look at her with disbelief. You gesture to your fully erect, throbbing cock and she chuckles. “This was about me not you, even if you did perform admirable.” She informs and you keep quiet about the desire to have her orally please you in return.

“Do not fret, I will compensate you. Now return to your realm and may you find happiness.” She says with a click of her fingers. The room you are in and your lover disintegrate from view. In its stead you are now very clearly on a beach, looking out at the calm sea. A quick examination reveals you are wearing swimming trunks and naught else. Not the most modest clothing but good enough for a beach.

Now, time to figure out where you actually are.


	2. Kronika's reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronika sends you a reward for pleasing her earlier, you didn't expect her to do it herself did you?

The waves crashed gently on the shore, by the looks of things it was time for the tide to start coming in. You have been sat watching the sea for a few blissful moments now, seeing no reason to rush finding out where you are. 

A blinding light disturbs your view and you are forced to cover your eyes. It subsides in an instant and standing where it shone is a sight you least expected. A woman wearing armour identical to Kronika's though tinted an ice blue shade, matching her hair stands a few meters in front of you. You get to your feet and reach to your hip, grasping at thin air. In your current attire you have no weapons. “Shit.” You mutter angrily and the woman slowly approaches you.

She is known as Frost, a high-risk member of the Cyber-initiative and former Lin-Kuei. Every member of the special forces has been briefed on her before, even down to the lowliest grunt. Everyone gets the same warning: Do not engage alone.

She scoffs as she reaches you, looking you up and down. “You're Kronika's servant?” She asks incredulously. “From a certain point of view I suppose.” You answer, not agreeing with the term but also not wanting to earn the ire of the Cryomancer. She rolls her eyes. “Did you service her?” She questions outright. “Yeah.” You mumble, letting out a light cough in an attempt to hide your embarrassment.

Frost shakes her head. “Unbelievable.” She gripes, lowering herself to her knees. She looks up at you expectantly and when you make no moves she huffs. “Well, get on with it.” She orders and you can't fathom what she might mean. “Get on with what?” You probe cautiously and Frost's expression turns to one of anger. “Kronika promised you compensation, so here I am.” She barks, evidently not too thrilled with the situation. 

You assumed that Kronika herself would do something to repay you but you hold those thoughts in your mind lest you tempt Frost's patience. Suddenly she grabs your trunks by the hem and yanks them down, leaving them around your ankles. “Idiot, just standing there.” She growls, focusing her attention on your exposed package. “Of course you're big down there.” She mutters, still looking directly at your groin. “T-thanks?” You stutter, unsure of how to respond to that. “Shut up!” She orders and you feel compelled to obey, keeping your mouth shut.

Frost inches here lips closer to your cock, an exhaled breath is felt on your shaft causing you to shiver and your member to retreat. “Ugh, can't take even a little cold? Fine.” She criticises and the cold air begins to return to normal. It seems she was producing the chill either without thinking or caring. 

Frost raises her hand and places your cock within her grasp and lightly squeezes, drawing a yelp from you. “Weak.” She admits before loosening her grip slightly and faintly pumping her hand up and down your length. Blood rushes to your nethers and you can feel yourself getting hard in her grip. “You just had to prefer athletic girls didn't you? Could've been Cetrion.” She chides, not slowing her pumps. You feel the tip of your cock get wet with pre and she releases you as a result.

Without warning: Frost darts out her tongue and licks the head of your cock, replacing your fluids with her own as she greedily devours your pre. Prepared for the main event, Frost opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the tip of your meat. Her mouth is warm and wet and she sucks with some force, eliciting a moan of pleasure from your lips. 

Slowly Frost begins to take you deeper in her mouth and soon has half your length inside her. Her tongue ferociously duels with your member, lavishing it with attention. You lock eyes with her as she gives your oral pleasure and she closes her eyes, her cheeks tinting a dark blue. Was she embarrassed? You don't think of it for long as you focus on her relenting tongue assault on your cock.

The reason becomes apparent as she shoves her head forward with force and the tip of your cock reaches the back of her throat. You want nothing more at this point then to hold her head still and ravage her throat. She must have a similar desire as she pulls her head back before reaching the hilt of your cock once more, eliciting a gurgle from her. It proves too much for you to resist against as after a few more thrusts of her head you reach your limit and begin to flood her mouth with your seed.

She was not prepared as she gags, retreating and letting your cock slip out of her mouth. A pool of cum forms on the floor as she retches and coughs, spitting more of your seed on the ground. She recovers after a short rest and glares up at you with murder behind her eyes. “Asshole.” She spits as she gets to her feet. A cloud of ice particles orbit around her right hand forming a dagger of pure ice. The freezing cold implement is place beneath your sack and it shrinks from a mixture of the cold and fear. “Give me a reason not to get revenge.” She threatens and you rack your brain for a solution. 

Thankfully a saviour arrives, as a pair of arms wrap around your shoulders and drape over your chest. “You will forfeit your reward for one child.” The smooth voice of Kronika states calmly. In an instant the dagger melts away and you breathe a sigh of relief. “Turn around.” Kronkika orders and frost obeys, her toned cybernetic back a surprisingly arousing sight. Kronika waves a hand and a panel that did not exist a moment ago opens up, revealing a button. “For threatening my toy, I think it fair he gets to administer it.” She purrs, confusing you. “Just a little push of the button, one finger or two she can handle it.” She teases and as long as she is here you're pretty sure you won't suffer in response.

You extend a single finger and push the button with some force. In an instant Frost's knees go weak and she crumbles to the ground, screaming in ecstasy. Her lower half spasms a few times as she lies on the ground, moaning all the while. She slowly comes down, breathing heavily and without a doubt blushing this time as her face has turned completely blue. 

You feel Kronika's hand gently run up across your chest. “When Frost was cyberized, she lost the ability to relieve her more primal desires. I felt that was too cruel and added this little feature that only I can access to relieve any pent-up stress she may acquire.” She explains, pressing her breasts up against your back. “Another reason she keeps loyal as well.” She adds before she plants a kiss on your neck.

As fascinating as that is, a question comes to mind. “I thought you would be locked away while you tried to complete some sort of task?” You ask earning a hearty laugh from the goddess. “I wield time itself, do not dwell overly on such things.” She whispers in your ear. “How did you like your gift?” She asks, moving on. “I would have preferred you on your knees.” You answer with no hesitation. You receive a hard flick on your nipple, drawing a gasp from you. “You are my toy, I was very clear.” She admonishes and you find yourself mumbling an apology.

Kronika forgives you pretty quickly. “I suppose I should send you back now we are even.” She laments, it seems the prospect is not one she relishes. Frost is the first to disappear, the same flash of light enveloping her body that brought her here. The arms wrapped around you let go and you no longer feel Kronika's breasts pressing against your back. You close your eyes and when you open them you are in a hall surrounded by other men dressed in the Special Forces uniform. A quick pat-down reveals your guns and knives are in their holsters. 

“Lance Corporal, something wrong!?” Cassie Cage bellows and you straighten yourself in your chair. “No ma'am.” You respond with respect and unlike General Blade, Cassie let whatever gripe she has slide. “As I was saying... Frost is in charge of the Cyber Initiative and we finally have her cornered in her production facility. Hanzo and Subzero are going to infiltrate it, we're just going to provide fire support.” She explains to the assembled group. “Let's move out!” She orders, earning a chorus of affirmations.

“Shit.” Is all you can think as the blood drains lower down your body. This mission was going to be hard.


	3. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You obey your orders, joining your squad to provide back-up to the two masters: Hanzo and Sub-Zero. You pray you do not encounter Frost during this mission.

You check your weapon for what feels like the hundredth time today. Hanzo and Subzero began their infiltration of the Cyber-initiative's facility over an hour ago, and still there are no signs of either success or failure. “W-what do they expect us to do if they fuck-up?” A private asks, nerves clearly getting the better of him. “We probably get turned into evil robots or butchered.” You say with more than a hint of cynicism, earning a smack to the back of your head from your squad-leader. “Shut-up.” He orders and you refrain from responding.

Not five minutes go by when another private speaks up. “Who's hotter, Commander Cage or that Frost chick?” He asks, clearly trying to lighten the mood. You already know you'd prefer a second tumble with Frost over the young commander but keep it to yourself as the privates gossip. Surprisingly even your leader offers his two-cents, agreeing with the majority that ultimately Cage would be the better lay. You're not sure if it's blind loyalty or genuine preference, still you decide it is best to keep your thoughts to yourself.

Suddenly an explosion sounds off in the distance, everyone around you clutching their rifles in response. “Alright, stick close and move silent.” Your leader commands, crouch-walking towards the sound. You follow closely behind, weapon at the ready. 

As your group closes in on the source of the explosion, you spy the two ninjas locked in combat with multiple cyborg frames. They appear to have the upper hand. You look to your leader, waiting for his orders. He did not get the chance to speak as he is yanked away from you, a large metallic frame dragging him away. A tinge of fear runs through you as more of the cybernetic frames begin to appear and your squad-mates fire at the merciless opponents. 

A hand roughly grabs your shoulder and you growl in defiance as you struggle to free yourself to no avail, dropping your rifle as you claw at the offending limb. Your vision fades quickly, returning after a brief moment of darkness. You now find yourself in a brightly lit yet featureless room. You look directly at your captor; A tall ebony-skinned goliath, oozing an intimidating aura. Noticeably his eyes glow in a similar manner to Kronika's. “You should be dead mortal.” The goliath states without any emotion. A point you find hard to contest. 

“So why the save?” You chance asking, not like you can do much if the goliath wants to harm you. “My mistress demanded it.” Your captor reveals. It is quite clear he is not personally invested in your well-being. The goliath disintegrates into sand with no fanfare, leaving you alone. You have experienced weirder things before now and choose not to focus on it, instead internally debating whether it is worth attempting to flee. 

A sudden hissing grabs your attention and you focus on the ground several paces behind you. The floor opens up, a metallic arch emerging from below. Several mechanical tendrils hang loosely from the structure. They must have something to do with the Cybernetic warriors of the enemy, but you can't fathom specifics. 

Again your attention is diverted, this time due to a thud at the only entrance to the room. You lament the loss of your rifle as you grab your pistol, confident it will do little against a cyber foe. With your pistol aimed at the door, you wait for whatever caused the noise to either enter or leave you be.

The door bursts open and you hold your hand steady. Frost stands in the doorway, sporting what look like burn marks along her legs and stomach. A nasty looking cut also rests on her cheek, though the flashing metal of machinery under her skin is off-putting to say the least. You lower your weapon, believing having it pointed at the woman will do more harm than good. Her eyes narrow as she seems to finally notice you, whether that's because she remembers your interaction or it's just because she has a dislike for people you really can't say.

Frost walks towards you with purpose. You clench all your muscles, preparing for an attack. “Out of the way idiot.” She mutters angrily as she pushes you aside. You watch her as she stands in the metallic arch that appeared moments ago, the tendrils snaking their way into various ports that open up along her body. Your mind drifts into the obscene as you briefly begin to imagine those tendrils fulfilling a more carnal purpose, ravaging every hole and eliciting moans from the icy-maiden. 

Of course; you quickly remember that such a thing can not happen as things stand, being well aware of her lack of humanity. In reality very little happens, a few sparks and a constant whirring sound emit from where tendrils meet body. Frost's face remains passive all the while. “Quit gawking.” Frost orders, catching your stare and you look to the side in an attempt to gift her privacy. 

You take great interest in staring at the wall in front of you, even the sounds of the mechanical work going on slowly fade into nothingness. “Ugh.” Frost let's out the noise. You turn to look at her once more, noticeably she is staring at you. “Make yourself useful and get rid of these marks on my armour.” She orders. With her being otherwise immobile, you really don't have to help her. Still, you relent, getting closer to her. 

A quick look around and you can't spot anything to actually use in order to assist her. On cue a long cylinder emerges from the ground, aqua lights highlighting the top. A second later, the cylinder opens up. Inside a wash-cloth, wet with some form of liquid lays. You take it, and are surprised at how warm it actually is. It's contents retrieved, the cylinder recedes back into the floor.

Your eyes focus on the cryomancer's legs, wondering where to start. “Get on with it already.” Frost demands, clearly getting impatient. You drop to your knees and start with her left leg, it being noticeably less burned. As gently as you can you run the cloth up her shin and over her knee. Whatever liquid that the cloth is covered with working wonders, erasing the marks with ease. 

A blush reaches your cheeks as you creep your hand towards her thigh. With a little hesitation you wipe the cloth inwards along her inner thigh, close to where her womanhood should lie. To your disappointment, Frost does not make a sound and a quick look up shows her looking at you disapprovingly, though her cheeks once more show a tint of blue.

Not wanting to keep her waiting you move onto her right leg, mimicking your motions from before. It takes you a little more time but shortly both legs show no sign of scorch-marks. Getting to your feet, you inform her that her legs look a good as ever. She grits her teeth, holding back a retort most likely. A second later, she lets out a breath. “Just take care of the rest.” She says softly and you look down at the black marks obscuring her brilliant armour where her stomach should be.

In for a penny, you place the cloth on her stomach and move your hand in a clock-wise direction. You make short work of the remaining blots that mark her armour and take a step away from her. The white armour now shining brilliantly once more. 

A click sounds and the tendrils withdraw from their work, leaving her free. She rotates her arms, testing the joints and smirks in satisfaction. You gulp, worried she may now decide to end you. “Next time, I'll end Hanzo.” She declares to the room.

“Get over here!” The signature call of Scorpion can be heard through the walls, followed by metal being crushed. 

The colour drains from Frost's already pale face. She dashes to the opposite side of the room from the where she entered. A moment of fumbling later and a whole forms in the wall, creating a new ext. Without any farewells she exits through it, the doorway returning to wall after she's through.

“How are y- Never mind, have you seen Frost?” The Shirai-Ryu master's deep voice asks and you turn to face the intimidating figure that is Scorpion. “Negative.” You answer, manifesting your special forces composure to overcome the fear you feel. Scorpion grunts and turns to leave. “Commander Cage is rallying what few of you remain on a hill to the South.” He relays the information to you, before leaving on his hunt for Frost.

You watch him leave and the fear toy felt slowly dissipates. 'I just lied to Scorpion.' You think guiltily, before forcing yourself to join up with your commander. You silently pray the truth of what just happened never sees the light of day.


	4. Mission success?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent back to base, and call it an early night...

“The hell happened Lance Corporal!? I heard your squad got wiped.” The commander demands answers as you stand before her. “It was all more or less a blur.” You lie, not looking the commander in the eye. “Dammit.” She mutters angrily. “Get your ass back to base.” She commands, gesturing to a nearby transport. Not wanting to invoke her ire any further, you obey and board the vehicle. 

It is a long silent ride home, and you noticeably share the ride with only a handful of others. Truly the amount of life lost today may never be justified, and to top it off you allowed Frost to escape. 

The thought continues to hound you, even back at base camp. You decline the offer of joining the few others in the mess, and they chalk it up to whatever you must have seen out there. Nothing to ease your mind, you retreat to your squad's quarters. 

The room is eerily empty as you gaze upon the empty bunks, no one likely to fill them until the next batch of recruits get assigned. You heave a hefty sigh; you weren't particularly close to anyone, but still their loss will leave a hole for some time. Taking your time, you strip down to your briefs before getting into your bunk. You close your eyes and allow sleep to take you away.

In the middle of the night, you are eased awake by a sensation upon your ear. As your senses begin to return, you notice the distinct feeling of arms wrapped around you, and a familiar set of breasts pushing gently into your back. “I know you stir, mortal.” You hear Kronika's voice whisper into your ear, and you mumble a reply. A husky chuckle is all you gain in response.

Seeing no point in resisting further, you open your eyes and turn to face the Titaness. She heaves her breasts forward, pressing them into your chest. “You performed a service I did not expect of you, thus you deserve a reward no?” She asks. “Can you bring back my team?” You chance requesting. “I am re-shaping the fabric of time as we speak, bringing them back now would mean little.” She explains, almost in sympathy. 

Her hand noticeably travels down your body, and rubs against the front of your briefs. Unsurprisingly, you harden at her touch. “You've ached for me since we first met, I know this mortal.” She reveals, and you won't deny it. With a click; your quarters disintegrate around you, and the body keeping you warm disappears. This trick not being new, you simply ride it out. 

A room begins to form around you once more, ostentatious golden walls popping into existence. Before you kneels the nude form of Kronika, who taps on her thigh invitingly. Your body moves on its own as you approach her. “Accept my gift mortal.” She instructs, and you are compelled to lie down. Gently you rest your head upon her lap, and stare up at her breasts. 

Laying in the Titaness' lap is the very definition of bliss, your eyelids getting heavy and it becomes a struggle to keep them open. Kronika hums softly, almost as if she is trying to ease you into a sense of security. Her finger snaps suddenly once more, and you feel a breeze from nowhere tickle your now exposed manhood. 

“Now, how should I reward my toy?” She muses aloud, and you briefly consider offering a suggestion. That is quickly quelled as you remember her response the last time she blue-balled you. You hum in delight as she runs a teasing finger along your length. “My touch is enough is it?” She asks, and once more you're certain she does not desire an answer. 

Lightly, she wraps her fingers around your stiffening cock. A few pumps is all it takes for you to stand at full attention, eagerly awaiting further ministrations. You receive it in the form of her thumb lightly playing with the slit in your tip, causing you to shiver at the foreign sensation. Suddenly her hand recoils, and you feel your tip begin to moisten with pre. 

You hear her lap at her fingers before humming in approval. “You taste quite pleasant mortal.” She compliments, her hand returning to your member. A wet slapping noise permeates the air as she continues to pump away at your manhood, the familiar sensation of cum preparing to fire rising through you.

You clench your jaw and warn Kronika of what is to come, and she pumps all the more ferociously. Letting out a long-drawn-out moan, you cum freely, the feeling of your sticky hot load lands on your stomach and rests there. “C-could've made that less messy.” You complain, and hear only Kronika sucking on her fingers in return.

“Is my toy displeased?” She admonishes, and you should have known better than to lend a voice you your complaint. A moment later and your head rests upon a pillow instead of the Titaness' lap, and you wonder where she disappeared to. Your view is suddenly obstructed by Kronika's clothed womanhood, there is a noticeable damp spot on her panties. 

Secretly, hope rises in you that you're about to feel her lips wrap around your cock. It is not to be, as you feel her tongue begin to greedily lap up the seed spilled upon your stomach. An idea springs to mind, she may not have requested it but her most sensitive area is within your grasp. Hell you've done it before, and you dare say she loved it.

With courage you did not know you had; you push your face forward, burying it in her moistened panties. You stick your tongue out, tasting her spilled juices. A moan escapes your partner, a victory in your eyes. “Y-yes.” Kronika let's escape through her heavy breathing. Oh; she definitely planned for this, not that you mind. With no objections from your lover, you bring your hand up to shift her panties to the side. Just enough to expose her dripping pussy.

Savouring the sight for only a moment; you dive back in with vigour, greedily licking her folds. Her hips begin to shake, as you relentless attack her. Apparently you are not aggressive enough, as she sits up and forces you back down. Her pussy smashes into your lips, and you begin to find it hard to breathe. She grinds relentlessly on your face, giving you no chance to counter.

Thankfully, her stamina is low. Her hips buck violently as she let's out a cry of pleasure. Your face is covered by her juices, and you love every second of it. She leans forward to lift her weight off of you, allowing you to breathe. You catch your breath as she moves to lie by your side, like a lover. Looking into your eyes, she begins to lick up her own juices that sully your face. It takes a few minutes for her to get it all, and you stand erect once more at the sensual act.

“You are insatiable mortal.” She chastises with a smirk. “I've still not gotten to fuck you yet.” You growl daringly, earning a dismissive laugh. “Nor will you, your role is to service me.” She reminds you, and you make no attempt to hide your displeasure. “Why?” You feel compelled to ask out of frustration, and she shakes her head in answer. 

“Enjoy my lover's comfort for tonight mortal, and be satiated.” She instructs, wrapping her arms around you protectively. You let out a yawn, and drift into a peaceful slumber in the Titaness' arms.

You wake, and find yourself in your bunk once more. A quick look around, and Kronika is nowhere in sight. You sigh audibly, that was the best night's sleep you've had in a long while...


	5. Parting girft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronika's plan nears completion, and she summons you one final time.

It has been several weeks since your last mission for the Special Forces, and you're only just starting to get suspicious. I mean sure you've never been the best soldier, but you're not so useless as to not warrant bringing along. Marching towards Cassie Cage, you briefly wonder how you're going to broach the subject.

“Hey.” Cassie greets you warmly as you approach, disarming you slightly. “Commander, I've noticed I haven't been given orders in some time.” You begin. “Correct, we've not had time to train new recruits. Sending you in with an already established squad would only cause trouble too.” She explains easily, and you silently admit that does make sense. “But still-” You try to protest, only to have Cassie silence you with a hand gesture. “This would have been the case even without Kronika's time... I guess fuckery?” She considers the word for a second, before shaking her head. “Either way, just enjoy the break soldier. It's the best way to help.” She elaborates.

You consider briefly kicking up a fuss, but know better. Offering your commander a salute, you turn and walk back to your quarters. Once back inside, you slump back into your bunk. Gently, you begin to play with your dog-tags. They bring a little comfort, reminding you of your past service. Even if you're not needed right now, you can do right by your team.

“God you're pathetic.” An eerily familiar voice speaks, and you look up to see Frost staring at you from the base of your bunk. Wait, that shouldn't be possible. A quick glance at your wrist reveals the second hand has frozen in place. “I thought this was over?” You ask limply, earning a derisive snort from the Cyborg. “Then you're an idiot, Kronika's in charge of time. She can mess with us easily enough if she wills it.” Frost explains, her words hinting she too likely didn't have a say in this. A small part of you feels sorry for her in that regard.

An electronic sound pierces the room, and a crackling portal of seemingly pure energy opens behind her. She extends her hand towards you. “Come on, we're leaving.” She states. Likely not having a choice here, you get off of your bunk and take her hand. She looks towards the portal, as she leads you through it. 

It is an odd sensation: Taking a step inside your quarters, only to then be surrounded by rubble. You find yourself missing the dissolving room trick that Kronika usually makes use of. “Welcome.” The Titaness herself greets, and you snap your head to stare at her. “Kronika.” You say in acknowledgement. Oddly, her attire is not its usual shades of blue, gold and white. Instead, it is equal parts orange and black. An odd combination, maybe it means something to her? You aren't about to ask however.

“I bring good news.” Kronika begins, and you're eager to hear what she could mean. “I am mere hours from my victory, all that has been will soon be erased.” She gestures broadly, and the rubble surrounding you disappears as she waves over it. “And I shall rebuild it as it should have always been.” She finishes, and crushes the emptiness inside her palm. The moment her hand closes, a room assembles around the three of you. 

Another bedroom you're quick to deduce, albeit fancier than before. The most notable feature, is the size of the bed. It can clearly fit at least three people, maybe more. “I am going to grant you something you can relish once I leave your life.” She purrs, walking towards the bed. Blood quickly rushes to your crotch, and you allow yourself to think this may be the moment you get to ravish the Titaness. 

Kronika crawls onto the bed, before shifting around to make herself comfortable. Once settled, she gently pats a spot beside her. You may have your moments of stupidity, but this isn't one of them. Wasting no time, you approach the bed. Quickly you're atop of it, and scoot to snuggle up to the Titaness. She allows you to wrap your arms around her, and rest your head on her ample bust.

With a clearing of her throat, Frost grabs your attention. “Cosy are you?” She spits the question. You want to tell her that yes, in fact you are. But pissing off cyborg cryomacers has never been a hobby you indulge in. A husky chuckle slips from Kronika's lips. “Frost, I've allowed you to join us. Try to be warmer to our guest.” She instructs, and you raise a brow aimed at Frost. 

“Don't think on it too hard.” Frost warns, and joins the pair of you in bed. “I have played around with Frost. At her request of course.” Kronika explains, and Frost audibly huffs. “She wanted to be pleasured by more than a button, so that is why she's truly joined us.” Kronika finishes. “That's over-simplifying things.” Frost protests, yet she worms her way between you and Kronika. You can't help but chuckle, promptly stopping when Frost scowls. 

A light laugh escapes Kronika as she observes the pair of you. “Still so defensive.” She purrs, running her fingers through Frost's short hair. It is quite surprising that she offers no resistance to the action. “Feel free to join in my toy.” She says invitingly, and you're at a bit of a loss as to what you should actually do. A moment passes, and Kronika sighs in frustration. An invisible force pushes you forward, and your face presses against Frosts. The Cryomancer's cheeks definitely turn a dark shade of blue. 

Fuck it, Kronika's been championing action in such a way that you're certain you'll be free of any ramifications. With newfound resolve, you plant a kiss on Frost's lips. For a brief moment, it is uncertain as to how Frost feels about the action. That quickly vanishes, as you feel her push forward in an attempt to reciprocate the action. 

“My little lovebirds.” Kronika coos, and you pull your lips from Frosts as a result. “I believe we can get started in earnest then.” Kronika says with a smile. She clicks her fingers, and you brace for your scenery to disappear. Alas, her manipulations are much less grandiose this time. A quick examination, and the room is definitely untouched. It is not until you feel a slight chill that you realize what she has done. All three of you are naked. Well, at least you and Kronika are.

Frost, being mostly cyberized means she has no need for clothes. So it comes as a bit of a shock that the mounds on her chest are now true breasts, her nipples are constantly erect. You hazard to look lower, and lo and behold between her legs it is no longer metal, but flesh. She even has a small tuft of icy blue pubic hair above her womanhood. The desire to question such a thing is quickly quelled, as Kronika gently moves Frost, so she is lying down. Next, Kronika rests her knees either side of Frost. Though you can not see it from your position, the Titaness' pussy must be mere inches from Frosts face. Apparently Kronika is not in a selfish mood, as she lowers her face down to Frost's own womanhood. There is no need to imagine what is going on now, as Kronika's tongue darts out to taste the younger woman. 

You wrap your hand around your cock, and begin to pump up and down. It's only natural that such a sight would arouse you to no end. As quick as she started, Kronika stops her oral pleasuring of Frost. She looks up at you with a lecherous grin. “No need for that, join in.” She encourages, and you're sure as hell not going to turn her down. You close the short gap between you and the girls, still stroking yourself to keep hard. 

“She's ready, and eager.” Kronika purrs as your cock is so close to her lips. As much as you desire to take the Titaness, It's apparent she wants you to ravish the cyborg. Are you really upset about getting to fuck a recently humanized Frost? With your mind back in the right place, you line up with Frost's waiting pussy. With no objections from either woman, you push your tip inside her waiting hole.

Tightness envelops your head, and a grunt of pain escapes the cyborg. “Oh did I not mention, Frost is very much undefiled.” Kronika reveals. While it might be a little cruel to not warn you beforehand, your currently raging hormones means you care little. With some force you inch your way inside Frost, the pained sounds quickly morphing to those of pleasure. 

You reach as far as you can inside her depths, and wait there a moment. Her insides must not all be natural, as you feel her walls loosen and stretch to accommodate your size more easily. You're ready to pull out, and start ravishing her when Kronika decides to indulge. Her tongue flicks along the outer folds of Frost's womanhood, causing her to spasm, and twitch. You let out a grunt of pain, as she clamps down around your member with a vice-like grip. Kronika either does not realize, or does not care, continuing to tease the younger woman. 

“K-kronika” You begin to protest, and the Titaness stops her teasing. “Yes?” She asks innocently. “I can't do anything with you playing with her like that.” You explain. Kronika runs a finger around where your cock enters Frost, and once more her walls twitch around you. “Oh alright. Frost, I expect you to double your efforts as thanks.” She orders the Cryomancer, and you hear an almost slurping from where Frost's head nestles between Kronika's legs. 

The best thing you can do for Frost, is likely finish fast. Maybe even taking her place. With no more distractions, you begin to withdraw your cock. Frost moans, temporarily putting a halt to the slurp-like sounds. With the aim to really make her scream, you thrust your length as hard as you can back inside her depths. You're the first to make a noise again, moaning from the pleasure thrusting inside her brings. 

You repeat the action again. And again. And again. You get nothing but the odd moan, or pants from Frost. There's nothing else for it, time to go all out. Prepared to tire yourself out, you settle into a fast, rough rhythm of ravaging Frosts tight pussy. “Fuck.” Frost cries out. It's no scream, but you count it as a victory. Unfortunately it also heralds the cyromancer's orgasm. Suddenly you're locked in place, as her walls tighten to stop your movements. You let out a panicked whine, but are quickly shushed by Kronika. “You'll love this.” She assures you, but you're not convinced. 

Frost's entire body shivers, and shakes. Her voice hits several octaves higher as she moans in pleasure. Wave after wave hits her, as she flips from silence to vocalizing. It seems to last for minutes, until she comes down from her high. You assume that her grip on you will now loosen, but how wrong you are. Instead, her walls begin to move and pump at your cock. Air sucks at the tip of your cock aggressively, and you have no choice but to endure it. Despite the rough treatment your cock goes through, there is no doubt that it is bringing you closer to orgasm. 

Less than a minute later, and you groan weakly. Your cock lets fire a thick load of cum inside Frost's depths, no doubt how Kronika intended. At last your cock is let free from Frost's greedy snatch, and you take a moment to catch your breath. It comes as little surprise when nothing leaks from the cyborg. 

“Satisfied?” Kronika purrs the questions. It takes you a moment to formulate a response. “Mostly.” You finally answer. A chuckle escapes the Titaness. “You need more?” She asks with a hint of playfulness. Despite its recent workout, your cock is still hard and ready to go. “You have taunted me for long enough, no?” You ask. “And I have recompensed you every time mortal.” Her voice grows cold, and you fear you may have crossed a line. 

Your features must betray show your fear, as Kronika's features soften. “I am not angry.” She assures you, before moving off of Frost. You simply look at Kronika, as she is locked in silent thought. A sigh escapes the Titaness. “Fine, regardless of the victor you will not remember this.” She states. Despite wanting to know what she means by that, you keep silent. 

Once more she utilizes her abilities, clicking her fingers. Suddenly she is on all fours before you, pinning Frost's arms down with her hands. “Ravage me, consider it your final reward.” She challenges, and immediately you line up your cock with the entrance. As your tip presses against her she tenses up. “You are to be gentle, and go at my pace. You are my toy after all.” She reminds you. Challenging her was never an option, so you agree.

“Take me.” She orders, and you obey. With a thrust of your hips you enter her wet and ready hole. She is tight, and grips down on your cock intensely. None-the-less it does not slow your entry. To your delight, she lets out a whine as you reach your hilt. “Gentler.” She demands. That is as gentle as you can be, surely she's not that sensitive? “I'm going as soft as I can.” You explain.

Frost seems to finally rejoin you, with a harsh chuckle. “Idiot, there's a reason she only ever gets licked.” She reveals. Kronika is silent, and it takes you a moment to process that nugget of information. “You're a virgin?” You ask dumbly, and Frost outright cackles. “Mortals...” Kronika's words trail off, and Frost is wise enough to cease her mockery.

“Umm, I'm honoured.” You say, trying to break the tension. “Rightly so mortal.” She praises, easily moving on. Throwing any caution to the wind, you gently withdraw your cock from her pussy. She whines the whole time, and while you finding the noise cute coming from such a powerful woman, you keep silent. With nothing but your tip still inside, you bury your shaft back inside her once more. You settle into a leisurely pace, which is still enough to cause Kronika to moan with delight.

It takes some time, but you feel the familiar tightening of your cock ready to let loose its load. “I'm almost there.” You warn. “Not before me.” She shoots back through a mixture of heavy breaths and moans. Through sheer force of will, you try to hold off as long as you can. Alas, you have fantasized about this moment for some time. Blurting out an apology, you fire your seed deep into Kronika's snatch. Perhaps a Titaness' body is wired differently, but the moment your cum inside her, she spasms and tightens around you. 

Kronika's pleasure proves too much for her to bare, as she falls forward. Her face nestles between Frost's breasts, while her ass still stays in the air. Easily, you slide out of her, and watch your seed leak from the Titaness' hole. For a brief moment you wonder if you can knock up what is essentially a god. “She was not ready.” Frost comments, and you look up to see her petting Kronika's head. 

“Good lovebirds.” Kronika purrs, as she rolls off of Frost for the second time that day. She lets out a sigh. “I should return to my duties, you two may bask in this a while longer.” She says, making some movements with her hand. Frost suddenly wraps her hand around Krokika's wrist, stopping the action. “For someone who controls time, you're always in a rush.” She points out, and Kronika rolls her eyes. “Ugh, don't make me make a fool of myself.” Frost says. “Come to think of it, is there a reason we can't just stay here, out of time or something?” You ask, rambling more than a little.

“I am righting the timeline, That would mean getting rid of all these little pockets as well.” She explains as if speaking to a child. You simply frown at the revelation. “Do not worry my lovebirds, you're both guaranteed pleasant realities in the new world.” She assures you both, and Frost finally lets go of her. Kronika finishes her hand movements. 

In the blink of an eye, Kronika vanishes. A cursory glance reveals that Frost's revealed flesh has also reverted to her mechanical form. “This is it then.” Frost says, rotating her arm, to test it you assume. “So, I'm not going to see you again either?” You ask, this is turning out to be a pretty shitty deal. “If Kronika succeeds we'll both move up in the world.” Frost says, as if that cushions the blow. “... And if she doesn't?” You ask. 

Frost pauses. “Well, we're both probably dead in that case.” She admits nonchalantly. A portal of similar construction to earlier appears at the foot of the bed. Frost rolls off in a fluid motion, and offers you her hand. “Come on, I'll take you back.” She says. You take her hand, and allow her to lead you through the portal.

In an instant, the room is gone. You stand not in your bunkhouse, but in a what is reminiscent of a jail-cell. “Idiot, did you really think I'd hang you out to dry?” She questions, and the relief must be evident on your face. “Ass-hole.” She comments, though she can not hide her smirk. “I'll come get you when we win.” She promises, stepping back through the portal. All you can do now is wait.

How are you to know you will be waiting for some time?


End file.
